Debilidades y delirios
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: El conde reflexiona acerca de las simititudes entre los sueños etílicos y la embriaguez emocional. Ubicado tras el tomo 10, en la segunda parte del manga. Es mi primer Fanfic y estaría encantado de recibir reviews ó.ò


Hace tiempo ya que mi alma no me pertenece. Su falta y el peso de mi cuerpo es mayor cuanto más cerca estoy de tus brazos, hasta el punto de que el único modo de mantenerme de pie es enredarme en ellos y que me sostengan.

Quizás sólo sea que estoy borracho.

¡ Qué dulce es que me extiendas sobre el sofá, como una estera, tapado solo por tu cuerpo, convertido en manta ! Sólo son unos segundos los que permaneces inclinado sobre mí, para arroparme.

Cierro los ojos. No pienso estropear el momento mirando al techo.

Qué bien hueles. Tu olor puro, derramándose sobre mí sin el artificio del perfume me hace apreciar hasta que punto eres hombre. Aspiro profundamente, tratando de retenerte en mi interior, aunque sea de esta pobre manera.

Entreabro los labios, mientras tu aliento cae sobre mi rostro, denso como una tela que me hiela las pestañas cuando se retira. El mundo es excesivamente frío cuando se ha probado tu calor.

Tu respiración también se desboca, lo noto. No sé qué debes pensar de este pobre loco, al que mientras socorres, jadea. Siento una anticipación de la vergüenza que me hará ruborizarme cuando lo comentes entre risas. Nada puedo hacer: soy culpable... y tú también. La próxima vez, piensa mejor antes dónde colocas tu rodilla.

Está tan cerca...

No te mueves, tu pierna sí. Apenas es un temblor, que me hace suspirar. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea intencionado, pero tú estás demasiado paralizado para contestar. Y yo soy incapaz de preguntar nada.

Abro los ojos, y, para mi sorpresa, tu nariz está tan cerca que casi pueden tocarse nuestras pestañas. Me es imposible apartar la mirada de tus pupilas, como si las tuviéramos atrapadas entre dos imanes. Yo no creía en que ésto pudiera pasarme a mí, pero ante la evidencia, acallo a mi escéptico interior. Es química, es deseo.

Sé muy bien lo que está pasando, y aun estoy a tiempo de evitarlo. Mis uñas se clavan en un cojín debajo de mí, con el que te golpeo la cara. Sacudes la cabeza con sorpresa y rabia. El hechizo ha terminado, es hora de que uno de los dos se vaya a casa.

Me incorporo ligeramente, necesitado de acabar con todo, cuando asoma a tus labios, tan deseados, una expresión traviesa. Imagino que me vas a besar... pero me golpea algo blando. ¿ Te defiendes? Contraataco con rabia y fiereza.

Y así muchas veces.

¿ En qué he fallado para que hayas podido aferrate a mi muñeca de ésa manera, con ese dominio que casi hace daño ? Dejo que consigas atrapar mi otra mano, sólo para saber para qué lo deseas. Me alzas, impetuoso, haciéndome levantar los brazos, subyugados a tu fuerza. Mala idea. Yo siempre he sido casi igual de alto.

Te sientes frustrado. Imagino que es por éso por lo que me haces caminar de espaldas, hasta que chocamos contra la pared. Es delicioso notar que estoy atrapado, perder el control en este juego.

Mis muñecas pasan a ser dominadas por una sola de tus manos, la otra se posa en mi cintura, arrugando la seda de mi ropa, sobándome de un modo desconsiderado, grosero. Tienes la vista sólo para mis labios, que se humedecen constantemente, resecos por el terrible vapor que desprenden los tuyos. No te atreves a dejarte hipnotizar de nuevo. Eres listo, pero de un modo primitivo.

Tu pecho sube y baja, moviendo por inercia el mío, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se acompasan. Hago amago de morderte, para que no te acerques tanto, y tú evitas el mordisco por milímetros. Te gusta el riesgo, o quizás darme esperanzas de que puedo conseguirlo.

Comprobémoslo...

Mis mandíbulas chasquean entre ellas, mordiendo jirones de vacío. Tu ardiente aliento roza mi oreja, baja por mi cuello, hasta que pierdo tu cara de vista. Sólo puedo notarte hervir a través de la tela. Tú también eres un animal, uno mucho más salvaje y en celo: me estás oliendo.

Tu nariz acaricia mi torso, formando una ola de seda al subir de nuevo hacia mi rostro, hasta que mi mentón te interrumpe, y tropiezas. Adoro la rudeza del choque, con el que me las separas de un golpe para meterte entre mis piernas.

No sé por qué me someto a mí mismo a esta humillación de permitirte un trato semejante, pero las razones para no hacerlo se diluyen, al tiempo que nuestras lengua se unen con delicadeza... rozándose en el aire, inexpertas, hasta que sucumbimos al hambre...

Noto tu calor en mi cadera, cómo me quema a pesar del pantalón. Tu saliva se espesa, tus labios de fresa asumen el control. Saben muy bien lo que se hacen. Muerdo tu labio inferior con más paciencia de la que realmente me queda, preguntándome si es así como todo tú sabes.

Esas manos imperiosas ya no tiemblan cuando aferras con fuerza mi cuerpo, clavándome cada falange de tus dedos con una potencia que me hará un cardenal. ¡ Qué bellos estigmas los de la religión de la pasión, que he de llevar con orgullo, síntoma de que te adoro !

Me alzas, y yo te rodeo con mis piernas, acariciándote la nuca, mientras me devoras el cuello. Me encanta hundir mis dedos en tu rubio cabello, tirar de él para que me mires y poder besarte de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Chocamos con cada esquina, cada pared de la tienda, como si no supiéramos a dónde vamos ni lo que estamos haciendo, hasta que me dejas sentado en la cama. La sensación de desamparo es total, ahora que me faltas.

Sólo tardas en volver alrededor de unos segundos, que se hacen eternos. Traes contigo un vaso de agua, que dejas sobre la mesilla. Te arrodillas, mientras palpo con ansia tu torso lampiño, notando cada músculo de tus abdominales, tú acaricias mi vientre varonil, pero liso. Arrugo tu camiseta, siguiendo con detalle cada línea que dibuja tu sudor. Mis uñas arañan el género, causando un sonido que me da dentera.

Resisto.

Vale la pena, la carne que palpo parece fuerte y lisa. Al quitarte la camisa, puedo comprobar que es deliciosa. Carne morena contra la blanca mía.

Tienes la lengua fría, cuando, tras tomar un sorbo de la bebida, me besas. Es un beso inhumano, de nieve, que se derrama por las comisuras de mis labios, cayéndome por el cuello, que suavemente desatas de una manera torpe, cada vez más impaciente.

Tu boca desanda el camino que las gotas trazaron en mi piel. Las sigues como se sigue un mapa, trémulos cada uno de mis poros ante el desafío, erizados los pezones por el súbito escalofrío de sentir tú hálito sobre la humedad.

Y...

¿ Qué ocurre aquí ? Ya comprendo. Otra vez he vuelto a meterme sin querer en tus sueños, Leon. Es extraño que sea tu imaginación y no la mía la que me causa tal conmoción. Mi piel se enfría a medida que recobro la razón. Por mi culpa ( es mejor pensar que por la tuya ), mis sábanas siguen vacías.

Y así será mientras os rehuya a tí y a tu contaminación.

No sé cuanto durará esta situación, en que momento darás conmigo. Me gusta este juego, viajar constantemente para que no puedas alcanzarme, sentirme perseguido como en el pasado.

Si dentro de algún tiempo aun no te has cansado, quizás te permita cazarme. Ese día, tal vez cambie el te por una copa de vino. ¿ Qué opinas, mi dulce amigo ¿ Merece la pena seguir buscando ?


End file.
